


Daffodils

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Amaryllis and Violet [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Birthday Fluff, Epilogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: An Epilogue, just in time for our favorite Pianoforte tutor's birthday.
Relationships: Amane/Canary, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Amaryllis and Violet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Daffodils

Leorio, well-respected _retired_ pianoforte tutor and devoted husband to the Earl Paladiknight, stared at himself in the mirror of his vanity. He leaned in and ran a hand through his hair, more silver than he remembered it being the last time he checked. His fingers traced the deep lines around his eyes and mouth, the creases of his forehead.

_When did I grow so old?_

It was Leorio’s _forty-second_ birthday and he was incredibly aware of all the years under his belt, suddenly. 

He stood back straight and put on his spectacles. He needed them now far more often than not. 

Eight years had passed since his marriage to Kurapika, in the absolute blink of an eye. Time moved on. Society changed. Dresses started to become fuller, trousers looser.

His wards grew up.

Canary had married Amane and moved to London, following in Leorio's footsteps by becoming a fine pianoforte and harp tutor as well as a singing instructor. She wrote a letter home every week, nagging her fathers about their health in her sweet, good-natured way. 

Gon married Killua and together with Killua’s younger siblings moved to a little farm on the outskirts of the county. Gon and Killua tended to be a bit forgetful when it came to writing, so either Alluka or Kalluto would be the ones to send word home about the goings-on. 

Sweet Zushi moved into their old family cottage and became a wood-worker. His roguish looks and eager-to-please disposition made him popular with the ladies but he was in no hurry to settle down. He had confided in Leorio when asked about why he hadn't moved away, that he wasn't over being abandoned as a child. Leorio taking him in had saved him, and he refused to move away and abandon his family. It had broken Leorio’s heart.

  
  


Leorio sighed and finished dressing himself before stepping out into the grand corridor of the manor. He walked through the quiet halls, musing to himself how empty it felt.

In his mind's eye he saw children running around, heard their heavy footsteps as they chased each other.

He paused outside what was once Pairo’s chambers, and sighed again. 

_Another empty room._

The house seemed utterly massive without Pairo’s cheery countenance within it. The Earl's brother had married Leorio's dearest friend, Pietro, and they'd moved to the coast for the sake of Pairo’s lungs. It had been quite some time since they'd come back to Lukso. Leorio missed their company greatly. 

It was not to say that Leorio was devoid of companionship. He still had Zepile and Baise and their beloved daughter to pester him daily. On the weekends they would often have the company of Phinks and Feitan, or the Marquess and Lord Shalnark. 

  
  


Still, it was easy to become melancholy on days like this, when Kurapika was away on business. 

His grace, the Duke of York, had passed on and Kurapika had gone off to help Neon settle his affairs. Neon would be inheriting her family title, to spite what society or her father had wanted. Kurapika didn't want it anyway. 

In his last letter Kurapika promised to arrive back from London by his birthday. And Leorio was certain he would. In the years since their union Kurapika had always made good on his promises to be home when needed, putting Leorio first above his duties at all times. 

The staff of the home greeted him warmly as he passed them in the halls.

Yes, Kurapika would be home soon, but in the meantime there was one person who could keep his spirits lifted. 

Leorio entered the nursery and smiled at the short, plump nanny who looked up at him from where she was carefully swaddling a wiggling and mewling little creature in her arms.

"Good morning Mr. Paladiknight, happy birthday," she gave a toothy grin that Leorio easily returned, stepping closer.

"Thank you Melody. How is my darling girl today?"

"She is doing quite well. The wetnurse left only a bit ago and I've just changed her linens, so she is fed and clean for you."

Melody held out the bundle to Leorio and he took the baby in his arms who immediately perked up and grabbed onto his nose.

"Well good morrow, Princess, how about we take a trip to the garden, you and I? Would you like that?"

The baby giggled and drooled, and Leorio chuckled, adjusting his hold as Melody held out a blanket to him.

"Thank you."

"Of course, sir. Send for me, should you need something."

  
  


Woble had been an incredibly unexpected surprise, but a welcome one.

On a cold night a few months back, during a late dinner, the long-suffering housekeeper had ran into the dining room with a baby-filled basket in her arms, claiming that the mother had begged for her child to be taken in here before running off. 

It was not uncommon for the destitute to abandon their young on the doorsteps of a person with wealth, hoping to thrust them into a better life.

Kurapika had been hesitant- he liked children well-enough but he didn't know about _babies._ That had all but come crashing down as soon as he had the cooing bundle in his arms, staring up with big bright eyes and round cheeks.

And just as such, their empty nest gained life once more. 

  
  


"Did you know, Princess, that today is Papa's birthday?" Leorio rested on his side on the blanket, elbow propping him up so he could watch the squirming child next to him. 

She cooed and gurgled as he took one chunky leg and wiggled it. He narrowly missed her hand as Woble grabbed for his spectacles. 

"Mhm," he nodded as if she had answered him, "I know, I know. Your silly Papa is getting so _old."_

Leorio reached over and plucked a sprig of white lilac, using it to tickle beneath the infant's chubby jaw. She giggled and the sound melted Leorio's already weak heart.

"You know, by the time you reach your dear sister Birdie's age, I will have turned to dust."

"You will be _sixty-six,_ and still just as insufferable," came a familiar, amused voice. 

Leorio grinned, looking over his shoulder as the Earl approached from the direction of the house. He was as resplendent as ever, having lost his jacket and waistcoat and hat and cravat somewhere along the way. His hair fell over his shoulder, his glass locket sitting proudly against his chest.

" _Lord Paladiknight_ , and here I thought I'd be able to spend a quiet birthday alone with our daughter."

Kurapika came around and laid on the other side of the baby, poking her cheek and grinning when she squealed in delight. He looked up at Leorio, smirking.

"Oh hush, you. You knew I wouldn't miss your birthday."

Leorio's gaze turned unbearably soft and he reached out to stroke a freckled cheek. 

"I did, yes."

Kurapika turned his head and kissed his husband’s palm tenderly.

“Neon sends her well wishes.”

“How is she doing?”

Kurapika sighed and shook his head, “Every day is different. She’s taken up the responsibilities quite well, but her melancholy cannot be denied.”

Leorio nodded.

“She’s a tough one, your cousin. I’m sure she’ll be alright.”

“Yes, you’re right. Stubborn and headstrong.”

“It runs in the family.”

Kurapika narrowed his eyes but the twitch of his lips betrayed his amusement.

“Oh hush, you.”

Woble grabbed onto a lock of the earl’s golden hair and tugged, making him squawk indignantly. Leorio laughed, grabbing at his gut.

“I told you, she will continue to do that until you tie your hair up forevermore.”

“I refuse.”

Leorio snorted, “Oh, is that so? Why is that?”

Kurapika carefully extracted his hair from the baby’s fist before she could put it in her mouth.

“Because my beloved husband likes it best when it is loose, and I can deny him nothing.”

“Oho? What a lucky man this husband is.”

“I would say so.”

Kurapika looked back up at him with an intense, amorous gaze. Leorio’s eyes took in the sight of him, the lines painted on his face from age making him no less breathtaking than he was the day they met.

“I would as well.”

They leaned forward, kissing soft and sweetly, their fingers twining together to rest on Woble’s tiny chest.

“I missed you,” Leorio murmured as he pulled back.

“I missed you as well, my dearest, terribly so.”

Leorio had opened his mouth to say something else when a throat cleared and they both turned to look at the amused housekeeper.

“Pardon the intrusion, my Lord, sir, but the preparations are all complete.”

“Preparations?” Leorio arched a brow.

“Excellent, thank you,” Kurapika gave that devious smirk that always told Leorio he was up to something, “Come, Mr. Paladiknight, I have a birthday surprise for you.”

“You sneaky wretch, what have you done?”

“You’ll have to see,” Kurapika sat up on his knees and gathered Woble into his arms before standing, “There, there, Princess. Come to Dada, let’s take Papa to his surprise, yes?”

Leorio followed Kurapika and the housekeeper back into the manor, curious.

When inside, they walked towards the drawing room, and Leorio picked up conversation again.

“Did you get to see Birdie again before you left London?”

“I did,” Kurapika grinned, Woble’s tiny face tucked into the ruffled collar of his blouse.

“And how was she?”

Kurapika paused outside the door.

“Why not ask her yourself, Dearheart?”

Leorio’s brow furrowed in confusion as the housekeeper and one other member of staff flung the doors open, revealing a very full and jovial room of Leorio’s most beloved people.

Canary and Amane, Gon and Killua, Alluka and Kalluto and Zushi. The Zepile Family, even Pairo and Pietro were all there to greet him with bright smiles and jovial best wishes for his birthday.

Bright yellow daffodils, the flower for the birth month of March and a symbol of the renewal of life were hung about the room and sat on the tables in vases alongside trays of Leorio’s favorite confections.

He turned, eyes stinging with tears and smile all wobbly, to his husband who was looking at him so adoringly it made him _ache._

“Don’t tell me you planned this all while away?”

“Nonsense, I planned this _months ago.”_

Leorio was about to retort when his children- who were not really children anymore at all, surrounded him in a bruising huddle, laughing and cutting up as if they hadn’t aged.

As Leorio looked around at his friends and his family and all the good things he had in his life, he couldn’t help but think of his scoundrel of a father and be glad that, despite what society had told him, he hadn’t ended up just the same as him.

  
  


If he had, surely he would not have been even a tenth as loved as Leorio felt.


End file.
